1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to architectural window jambs, and more particularly to an aesthetically pleasing window jamb liner assembly mountable in the jambs of a double hung window for sealing engagement with the sash assemblies thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double hung window assemblies generally include a frame, an upper window sash, a lower window sash, and a pair of window jambs. A jamb liner is typically attached to each of the window jambs to guide movement of the window sashes. Due to the tendency of moisture, dirt and other debris to infiltrate the space between the sashes and the window jambs, the jamb liners typically include longitudinally extending weather stripping to provide a seal between the window jambs and the window sashes. Those skilled in the art continue to attempt to improve or enhance the current jamb liner designs, particularly to improve the sealing performance between the sashes and the window jambs, to accommodate new designs and configurations of architectural windows, and to reduce the complexity in manufacturing these window assemblies.